


Across the Universe

by glameowstic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bad Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Time Travel, haven't decided which lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glameowstic/pseuds/glameowstic
Summary: A self minifill for one of my kink meme prompts where Ardyn is handwavingly de-aged/replaced with a past version of himself/IDK younger somehow and is intensely smitten with Prompto





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> There's also really cute art here that's a minifill for the same prompt and it's wonderful https://barcodechocobo.tumblr.com/post/160641234729/based-on-this-prompt-over-on-the-kinkmeme

"Great. Now what do we do?" Noct asks Ignis while they all kneel over the sleeping form of what looks like a much younger version of their (unwanted) traveling companion.

"Well we...er..." Ignis trails off and Prompto silently takes out his camera and snaps a quick shot of probably the rarest sight in all of Eos: A bewildered and unsure Ignis Scientia. "I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that, seeing as I'm not quite sure what it is we're actually dealing with right now."

"Are we sure he's not dead?" Prompto asks, peering down closer to Ardyn's face. He looks really young now, about his and Noct's age probably, and rather peaceful in his sleep. "I mean he got hit with a bolt of lightning, that's gotta have like...stopped his heart or something."

Prompto puts his camera away and leans down to check, presses his ear to Ardyn's chest. There's a solid, heartbeat there, a quiet and steady thrum that slowly picks up speed until it's rapidly pulsing in a quick _thud thud thud_ that makes Prompto look up at Ardyn's face. Ardyn's eyes are open now, wide and staring back at him.

"Oh! Uh...hey there buddy? What's going on?" Prompto says awkwardly. Ardyn blinks silently, still staring at Prompto. It feels weird watching this young Ardyn watch him, his eyes roving all over his face first, then up and down his body next in what almost seems like an appreciative manner. The air gets warmer all of a sudden, makes Prompto flush red and hot all over.

"Hello," Ardyn says eventually and his accent is different too. He sits up suddenly, his face now so close to Prompto's that he can feel the soft warm puffs of Ardyn's breath against his lips. "What a wondrous vision the gods have graced me with."

"Hey!" Noct snaps, tries to shove Ardyn back and away from Prompto. "Personal space asshole-" 

"Do you mind?" Ardyn says, easily swatting away Noct's hand with a brief sharp glance aside at him. "This is the first nice dream I've had in ages, and I'd like to spend it with this angel the astrals have sent me instead of listening to the strangled croakings of a dying toad."

He cups Prompto's face (ignoring the indignant grunt from Noct) and continues looking at him in what Prompto can only describe as awe, which makes no sense because it's just him that this younger Ardyn is looking at. So Prompto stares right back. This Ardyn, this younger version is still ridiculously attractive, but in that youthful, baby-faced way versus his older self's handsome and refined look (not that Prompto has spent lots of time looking at the older version of Ardyn to be able to make that comparison, of course). His hair's longer too, bangs that cover his forehead, and ends that graze his shoulders. No trace of stubble along his jaw either. The eyes are same though. Bright and mischievous, but in a kinder way than his older self.

Prompto snorts a little at Ardyn's words when they finally register. 

"I don't think you're dreaming buddy." 

Although to be fair getting struck by lightning and turned into a younger version of yourself sounds exactly like how a dream would go. Maybe he should pinch himself, just in case.

"Nonsense," Ardyn says, still staring deep into Prompto's eyes like he's the only thing that exists or matters in the world. It's actually pretty intense. "Your beauty is one that can only exist in the realm of dreams. A rare and eternal flame that burns brighter than the sun itself."

He lets go of Prompto's face to take his hand and gently kiss his knuckles, now looking at him with a decidedly _heated_ gaze.

"Though if this were the mortal world then I assure you, I am a privileged man to be able to bear witness to it. And I would hope for the opportunity to show you that gratitude for all eternity."

There's a long pause.

"Awww," Gladio says finally, placing a hand against his heart. "That is so romantic. Damn Prince Charmless, you better start taking notes, he's gonna steal your boy right out from under your nose."

Noct sputters and scoffs. "That...that was so not - how cheesy can you get - and would you shut up?!" He finishes, strained at Gladio for some reason.

Prompto isn't paying attention, too busy blushing even harder because now Ardyn is leaning in for a kiss and on one hand he should probably definitely stop Ardyn especially since they're not alone but on the other hand Ardyn is really hot and Prompto is really thirsty.

Which turns out to be a very apt turn of phrase because seconds later, water splashes all over the both of them. Mostly Ardyn but Prompto gets enough of it to the face that it shoots up his nose and makes him draw back, snorting and hacking away.

"Quite enough of that, I think," Ignis says, screwing the cap back on the canteen. "It's getting dark, we'll have to make camp at the nearest haven and sort this bizarre little mess out in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a bunch of ideas for this, most of them follow my prompt and involve Ardyn earnestly courting Prompto in OTT ways (because even in his youth, Ardyn was nothing if not ostentatious), Noct sulking about it, and Ignis investing in a squirt bottle
> 
> Whether I manage to do anything with them, remains to be seen ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> glameowstic.tumblr.com


End file.
